This invention relates a sharpness tester.
It is often desirable to be able to measure the cutting ability of a cutting edge such as that of a blade e.g. a butcher's or meat processor's knife. Currently there is no known method of directly, accurately, reliably, repeatably and non-destructively measuring the cutting ability of a blade. Current methods are either subjective and/or measure ability of a blade to retain its edge. These methods do not provide the ability to accurately locate blunt/sharp portions of a blade.